


one night

by netlenya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netlenya/pseuds/netlenya
Summary: не засиживайтесь, зайки, в универе допоздна
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 5





	one night

**Author's Note:**

> #JAEDO_FICFEST vk.com/jaedo

Осознание тотального пиздеца приходит медленно, но необратимо. Шансов успеть на последний поезд примерно ноль, и это при самом оптимистичном раскладе. В котором он умеет летать, например. Денег на такси тоже не хватит, потому что ночью да в такую даль, лучше даже не задумываться, сколько это будет стоить. Пешком же он до дома дойдёт хорошо если к утру. Поэтому Доён с отчаянием начинает озираться вокруг, прикидывая, можно ли заночевать в универе.

— Ты идёшь со мной.

Это не вопрос и даже не предложение. Просто факт, раздражающий своей простотой и необратимостью.

Джехён хватает его за руку и конвоирует в сторону выхода, пока Доён не дёргается, освобождая конечность. Спорить хочется невыносимо. Ругаться тоже. Как минимум из-за подобного отношения. Вот только до дома пешком или ночевать в универе не хочется в разы сильнее. Поэтому он сопит возмущённо, бормочет себе под нос что-то про оборзевших младшекурсников и топает чуть позади.

Поэтому и не видит довольной улыбки Джехёна.

В пустом автобусе Доён с презрительным фырком отказывается от протянутого ему наушника и утыкается в окно, как будто при таком слое грязи можно разглядеть за ним хоть что-то. Не то чтобы он сильно пытался. Ещё при посадке Джехён предупредил, что ехать им до конечной и можно спокойно спать. Поэтому Доён ловит чужое отражение в окне и залипает всю дорогу на расслабленное лицо, подмечая каждую чёрточку и просто любуясь. Себя же в окне он старается игнорировать, не горя желанием лишний раз портить и без того отвратительное настроение.

Дома Доёну вручают полотенце и сменную одежду, провожают до ванной и грустно сетуют в спину, что запасной зубной щётки нет. Ким разворачивается, чтобы возмутиться, но дверь закрывается прямо перед носом. Поэтому он щелкает замком и залезает в душ, стараясь понять, что именно его раздражает больше и как можно успокоиться.

Чужую домашнюю футболку, которая такая мягонькая и вкусно пахнет, надевать не хочется принципиально. Это кажется каким-то запредельно интимным и личным. В форме спать затея просто отвратительная, а вариант завалиться в чужую кровать в одних трусах даже не приходит Доёну в голову. Поэтому с горестным всхлипом он сдаётся, натягивая чужую вещь.

В полумраке комнаты, где из освещения только фонари за окном, Доён топчется перед чужой кроватью, понимая, что места катастрофически мало, а Джехён ещё при входе в квартиру объяснил, что спать они будут вместе.

— Ну, здесь, правда, нет больше вариантов, — оправдывался он, скидывая обувь. — А на полу я ни тебе, ни себе стелить не буду. Я ж не собираюсь к тебе приставать, что ты так ломаешься.

Доён ничему не верит, но ложится в чужую кровать, спасибо, что не объятия, надеясь, что сможет уснуть быстро. Шансов мало, но вдруг получится. Да и Джехён отвернулся от него, даря надежду на спокойную ночь.

Через какое-то, кажется бесконечное, время Джехён не выдерживает чужого копошения, тяжёлых вздохов и перетягивания одеяла.

— Хён, с утра на пары, давай всё-таки спать? — сопровождается лёгким чмоком в шрам в уголке губ.

Доён давится воздухом, но не находится, что ответить, когда его крепко обнимают, утыкаются носом куда-то в висок и практически мгновенно засыпают. А под чужое мерное дыхание засыпает и сам Ким.

Утро встречает Доёна лёгким поцелуем в уголок губ, медвежьими объятиями и томным шёпотом на ухо: «бегом собирайся, мы проспали». И не совсем ясно, ускорения им придаёт мысль об опоздании или концентрированная ненависть невыспавшегося Кима. Вот только до остановки они добираются в рекордно короткий срок, о чём сообщает Джехён, когда они успевают утрамбоваться в уходящий автобус.

Привыкший к метро Доён пребывает в тихом ужасе от неравномерных движений наземного транспорта, удушающей тесноты и невозможности ухватиться за поручень. Тихое «держись за меня» хотелось бы проигнорировать, но очередное резкое торможение вынуждает вцепиться пальцами в чужую куртку. Джехён одной рукой прижимает Кима к себе поближе, пытаясь защитить от толпы. Тот фыркает на такую заботу, но вырываться не спешит. И только его уши, горящие адским пламенем и сжигающие последние остатки кислорода, выдают его смущение с потрохами.

***

  
Когда вечером после пар Доён встречает Чона, крышу, которую весь день бомбили вопросы вроде «что это было?», «а не издевается ли он надо мной?», «его губы мягкие?», «ну ведь точно издевался?», сносит окончательно.

— Что тебе от меня надо? — звучит где-то между рыком и истерикой, а улыбающийся Джехён бесит только сильнее.

Чон снова легко целует в шрамик, сияет своей улыбкой на весь коридор и выдает замеревшему Доёну.

— Он мне нравится. Ты весь мне нравишься. Давай встречаться?

Вместо ответа Ким от души лупасит его сумкой, кроет трехэтажными конструкциями и даже пару раз пытается пнуть. Вот только в этот раз позволяет конвоировать себя до автобуса, не вырывая свою ладонь из чужой хватки, а потом и от наушника не отказывается. Улыбается своему отражению в грязном стекле и засыпает на чужом плече довольный, всё так же держа Чона за руку.


End file.
